Double-0-Sirius
by Luinthoron
Summary: A crazy idea of mine. Just take a look and say what you think.


AN/DISCLAIMER: As with all Harry Potter fanfictions, nothing of the original characters, places and other things belongs to me. They're all J. K. Rowling's. And also Warner Bros.', Scholastic's, Bloomsbury's and others. I own only the crazy idea and Rose Owen (although after writing it I discovered the names similarities with characters from w&m_law and Eliza Diawna Snape - sorry, it wasn't intentional, I took both names from my English-Estonian Dictionary). Enjoy the wacky ideas! Luinthoron.  
  
  
Double-0-Sirius  
  
by Luinthoron  
  
  
  
Chapter I: Meet Rose Owen  
  
  
"Who are you?"  
The dark-robed figure didn't answer.  
"Who are you?" It was nearly midnight and Sirius Black was not in his best mood. The person in dark had stalked him for nearly two weeks now. And finally he had managed to catch his constant shadow. He wanted to know who this mysterious person was.  
He removed the stalkers cloaks hood and had to take a step back in surprise. It was a woman, maybe his age, but he had never seen her before. She had light blonde hair, blue eyes and a lovely face that looked a little bit tired, but there was fire deep inside her. Sirius asked again, this time more politely.  
"Who are you? And why were you following me for the past weeks?"  
"Who I am is none of your business, mr. Black! But I have some questions of my own. What do you know about the death of Lily Potter?"  
That was not a robe she was wearing… It was a Muggle coat. She was a Muggle. But…  
"What do you know about the Potters? And how do you know my name?"  
"If I'd told you I'd have to kill you!" she said, and after seeing Sirius' blank look, added: "Just kidding, sweetie! Lily had a picture of you, Peter and James, and you look still a lot like then."  
Sirius couldn't believe what he heared. She had known Lily? Lily had never told him, or James for that matter, about a friend like that. So he asked:  
"You knew Lily? How? She never told anything about you!"  
"Did she ever talk about her job?"  
What a strange question. Of course she had, she was working for the Ministry.  
"Yes. She was working for the Ministry…" Sirius noticed something. The smile on his strange new friends face. And then it hit him! She had never told him what she actually was at the Ministry…  
"But she didn't tell you what she really did there, didn't she!" the strange woman smiled weakly. It wasn't easy for her too. But Sirius had still one question left, the first question he had asked her.  
"So would you tell me, please, who you are?"  
And Sirius was going to have his answer, an answer, he really didn't want to believe.  
"My name is Rose Owen, I was her partner at the Secret Service."  
Whatever Sirius thought she might answer - THAT surely was not what he expected to hear.  
  
"I still can't believe you, but it seems that I have to." They were in Remus Lupin's house and had talked for the last two hours. As it seemed to be, Lily had been working for the Muggle counterintelligence. But she surely worked for the Ministry of Magic too. And suddenly Sirius realized - she was in the Secret Service to prevent the Muggles discovering the wizards, she had been an unspeakable.  
"I think she didn't tell you too everything," smiled Sirius. "As I see it, she was also spying for the Ministry."  
Rose Owen, if that really was her name, was surprised. "Why should any Ministry want to spy on the Secret Service?"  
Sirius smiled again, as what he was going to tell her was surely going to be enough to send her to St.Mungo's.  
"The Ministry of Magic would!"  
"The what? Are you kidding?"  
"She was a witch, and a very good one. I know you wont believe, but…" Sirius searched in his backpack for something. "Ah, yes, that's better," he muttered, before he suddenly took his wand and said: "Omnigenus!"  
A swarm of little lights in every possible colour shot out of the tip of his wand. Rose was giggling like a little child.  
"How did you do that?" she asked.  
"Well, I told you she was a witch. I am a wizard."  
She still didn't believe him.  
"No kidding! How did you really do it?"  
"Hey!" Sirius sounded annoyed. "I am! What else do I have to do to prove it? Ah, yes, I know! Wingardium Leviosa!"  
Rose began to rise higher and higher until she reached the ceiling.  
"Do you believe now?" Sirius asked.  
"Everything, if you only let me down again."  
"No you don't!" laughed Sirius in answer, but still let her down, catching her before she could hit the ground. "But witches and wizards really do exist, believe it or not." And with this words he conjured up an armchair for her. Somehow this finally seemed to convince her, but now he had a new problem - what to do with the fainted woman in his arms…  
  
"So why were you following me?" Sirius still didn't quite understand why somebody should follow him for two weeks, especially a Muggle, who didn't even know about his years in Azkaban.  
"I was trying to make sure I could trust you. After all, you were in the news some years ago. They said you broke out of a high security prison, although even I didn't know which."  
"I see… Well, I hope you trust me. I was really in prison, in Azkaban. That is the prison for wizards. Most of us would rather die, than go to Azkaban. But I survived. I survived, because I knew I was innocent. And finally I'm ready to prove it! I've always known who framed me, but now I know where he is. And I'm going to catch him and bring him to the Aurors!"  
"What are the Aurors?" Rose asked.  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot you didn't know. The Aurors are the wizarding worlds police. Dark wizard catchers."  
"What were you in prison for? You didn't tell…"  
Sirius went silent, even sad.  
"One of my friends, our friends - Peter Pettigrew - betrayed us and told the most evil wizard, known as Lord Voldemort, where to find the Potters. The Dark Lord killed them…" Sirius wiped away a tear. "And everybody thought that I was the traitor. They were my best friends, I would've never betrayed them!"  
For the first time since the fateful Halloween night in 1981, Sirius cried.  
  
Neither of them remembered anything else that happened this evening, but in the morning, when they were awakened by Remus Lupin, professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, werewolf and Sirius' best friend, they were sleeping on the couch, cuddled together and empty bottles of various alcoholic beverages littered the floor around them.  
"Sirius! What is going on here? And who is that? Harry writes that he's coming to visit you today, get up already and clean up your little mess!"  
"Harry?!" Sirius and Rose jumped up.  
"Harry Potter? Lily's son?" asked Rose Sirius astonished. "Doesn't he think you betrayed his parents?"  
"He did, but not anymore. He is one of the few people that know what really happened and he also saved my life when I was captured again."  
"Then I can really trust you! If he does, the least I can do is to trust you too." Rose was finally convinced that Sirius really was innocent.  
"Hey! What are you two talking about?" Remus finally said. "And you still haven't said who she is!"  
"Should we tell him now, or should we let him sit down first?" asked Sirius Rose.  
"You better sit down," she smiled to Remus. "Even Sirius here had his problems with this."  
After Remus had sat down Sirius began to explain: "Oh, well, I know you think I'm crazy, but this here is Rose Owen, Lily's former partner at the Secret Service."  
  
It took a while until Remus finished laughing, but he still didn't believe this.  
"So you are trying to say that Lily was working for the Muggles?"  
"What are Muggles?" asked Rose.  
"That's our word for non-magical people," explained Sirius. And to Remus he said: "Actually, I believe she was an unspeakable."  
"And what is she doing here?"  
"Well, she's the one that was following me for the past weeks. And when I finally caught her, it showed that she was trying to find out what really happened to her partner."  
"And you brought her here?"  
"For Gods sake, Remus, I live here too!"  
A fight between the two friends was only prevented by a knock on the door.  
  
  
AN: Not really a cliffy… Oh, well, let me know what you think of it. In the box below, please. Or not, if you don't want to, although a review makes people always happy.  



End file.
